1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device (or “LCD”) and a method for compensating the color temperature of the liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An active matrix type liquid crystal display device (or “AMLCD”) represents video data using the thin film transistor (or “TFT”) as the switching element. As the AMLCD can be made in thin flat panel with lightening weight, nowadays in the display device market, it is replacing cathode ray tube (or “CRT”) and applied to portable information appliances, computer devices, office automation appliances, and/or television sets.
The AMLCD comprises a data driving circuit for supplying the data signals to the data lines of the LCD panel, a gate driving circuit for sequentially supplying the gate pulse (or scan pulse) to the gate lines of the LCD panel, and a timing controller for controlling the operating timings of the data driving circuit and the gate driving circuit.
In order to improve the video quality and performance of the AMLCD, the AMLCD may further comprise the circuits for modulating the input video data or for tuning the color temperature of the video data. The AMLCD comprises an LCD module and a host computer. The LCD module includes an LCD panel, driving circuits of the LCD panel, a timing controller for controlling the operating timings of the driving circuits, a backlight unit, a backlight driving circuit for operating light sources of the backlight unit, and various case elements for assembling and housing these components. The host computer includes a graphic processing circuit for sending the input video data and the timing signals to the LCD module, and a power circuit for generating and supplying the power of the LCD module.
The host computer may further comprise a data modulating circuit for modulating the input video data, and a color temperature tuning circuit for optimizing the color temperature of the input video data. In addition, the LCD module may comprise an additional data modulating circuit for modulating the input video data. In this case, the color temperature of the video data represented on the LCD may be not matched with the color temperature optimally tuned by the host computer. This problem is caused by that the color temperature is fluctuated because the gray scale of the data is shifted when the video data is changed after tuning the color temperature.